Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is a cartoon character created in 1940 by Walt Disney Productions as the girlfriend of Donald Duck. Like Donald, Daisy is an anthropomorphic white duck, but has large eyelashes and ruffled tail feathers to suggest a skirt. She is often seen wearing a hair bow, blouse, and shoes. Daisy usually shows a strong affinity towards Donald, although she is often characterized as being more sophisticated than him. Daisy does not like it when Donald loses his temper and flies into a rage and she has told him so on more than one occasion. Ironically, however, on the rare occasions when Daisy loses her cool, her temper proves to be even worse than Donald's (as seen in the Walt Disney animated short Cured Duck). In Sleepy Time Donald, is involved in attempting to rescue sleepwalking Donald from wandering into danger. The Donald is loose in an urban environment and the humor results from the problems Daisy herself suffers while trying to keep him safe. In Donald's Dilemma, starred her, attemps suicide, after that Donald lost his memory when a potted with a flower planted in it falls in his head from atop of a building, with improved voice, becoming a singer and performer of When You Wish Upon a Star that becomes a success, whose gives an enormous number of fans but without remembers of who was Daisy and finally kicks the potted with a flower planted in it in Donald's head just like psychologist recommended to her for that Donald lost his improved voice and singing career and recovers his remember of Daisy. Trivia *In the comic book version, Daisy Duck appear with her precursor Donna Duck, antagonist from the 1937 short film Don Donald in Bob Karp's Donald Duck daily strips from 1951, who is moving as Donald's neighbour, causing Daisy to be jealous. This establishes the two as separate characters, and marks the first time they appear together in a story. Similar Heroes *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) - TBA *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'': **Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart – Tommy is the Sixth Ranger in the main cast of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and partner of Kimberly Ann Hart during the major part of first half of the series. Daisy Duck is the Sixth Ranger in the main cast of Mickey Mouse series and partner of Donald Duck. *Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) *Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) *Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) Gallery Donald_Duck_Goin'_Quackers.jpg External Links *Daisy Duck - Love Interest Wiki *Daisy Duck - Disney Wiki Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Daisy Duck Category:Genius Category:Damsel in distress Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Good Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Anti Hero Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Super Heroine Category:Twins Category:Ingenue Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Role Models Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Article stubs Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts